Black line
by Gyurievil
Summary: UPDATE Black line chapter 7 UPDATE / / "mobil tuan... jatuh kejurang... " / "ini semua karena laki laki itu, chagi! eomma mau kau balaskan dendam appamu bersama wookie pada ahjussi sialmu itu ataupun pada anak-anaknya " / "hyung... sakit..."/ " ARGG... sial kau Cho Kyuhyun "/" DOR ... DOR..."/ KYUHAEWON.BrothershipKYUHAE!/Just RnR/ review!
1. Chapter 1

**Black line – part 1**

**Main cast :** cho kyuhyun (always), lee donghae, member super junior (walaupun gak akan nongol semua #^_^ pea~ce!)

**Genre :** tragedy, action, brothership

**Rated** : k+

**Summary** : orang-orang berbaju hitam itu terus sajamengejarku. Kenapa? Aku sudah sangat lelah berlari seperti ini… "hyung tolong aku!" "hahh… hahh… hahh… se..sak..k paru-paruku… " BRUKK! ~~ kyuhae/

**PS** : para cast hanya milik sang pencipta segalanya dan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat, mereka juga milik pribadi dan keluarga. Tapi klo readers ada yang ikhlas #readers : gak ikhlas tuh.. CHO KYUHYUN boleh yah buat author.. ^^#ditembak mati sparkyu

**Nb** : mungkin sebenarnya memang sudah banyak FF dengan jenis seperti ini, tapi author jujur klo ini adalah murni hasil pemikiran author siang dan malam. Apabila ada kesamaan judul, tempat, nama cast, dan alur cerita. Ini tidak ada unsur kesengajaan dan tolong Harap dimaklumi…. ^^mian klo bahsanya campur campur dan PLEASE! Tolong direview ja biar jdi penambah semangat author ^-^… n no plagiat!

Author pov.

Rumah yg ditinggali hanya dgn 2orang namja bersaudara itu terlihat sangat sepi. Memang setiap hariny rumah itu selalu sepi, karena namja pertama yg bernama LEE DONGHAE dan biasa dipanggl hae hyung oleh dongsaengny selalu sibuk bekerja. Entah apa pekerjaanny dia slalu pulang dgn baju yg berbeda. Tapi donghae adalah orang yg lumayan ramah. berbeda dengan dongsaengny, dia bernama CHO KYUHYUN, anak ini msh bersekolah di Kyunghee high school. Itu adalah sekolah elit yg biasa menampung murid-murid yg cerdas dan kaya. Cho kyuhyun ini biasa dipanggil kyu oleh hyungnya.

Kyu adalah anak yg sangat cerdas bahkan sampai mendapat beasiswa penuh di KHG. Tapi sayangnya dia adalah anak yg sangatlah pendiam dan tertutup. Dia juga terkena penyakit pneomothorax sejak kecil sedangkan hae sehat walafiat tanpa penyakit, kyu juga sangat tidak menyukai sayuran sedangkan hae sangat menyukai sayuran yg menurutny dapat membuat dia menjadi tidak cepat lelah saat melakukan pekerjaan.

Saat ini kyu bru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. sampai dijalan yg sepi pun dia sudah terlihat tidak nyaman, dia merasa seseorang bahkan lebih sedang mengikutiny

Kyuhyun pov.

'Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?'.

Walaupun aku tetap berjalan, tapi mataku masih terus mengedar mencari-cari sesuatu yg membuatku tak nyaman. Lalu aku berjalan semakin cepat dan perasaan itu semakin tidak nyaman.

Saat ditikungan lampu merah yg terlihat sangat sangat sepi, aku langsung berlari mencari tempat amam. Karena penasaran aku pun mengintipny, ternyata ada 1...2...3...4...,...,...,...9 orang berbaju hitam yang mengikutiku. sepertiny Mereka terus saja brusaha mencariku. dan pikiranku bertanya-Tanya 'Kenapa mereka mengikutiku terus? Apa mereka ada masalah denganku? Ah sepertinya tidak!' Pada saat situasi sudah aman aku mencoba keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Disaat aku hendak ingin berjalan lagi tiba-tiba...

Langsung liat part 2nya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Black line – part 2**

**Main cast :** cho kyuhyun (always), lee donghae, member super junior (walaupun gak akan nongol semua #^_^ pea~ce!)

**Genre :** tragedy, action, brothership

**Rated** : k+

**Summary** : orang-orang berbaju hitam itu terus sajamengejarku. Kenapa? Aku sudah sangat lelah berlari seperti ini… "hyung tolong aku!" "hahh… hahh… hahh… se..sak..k paru-paruku… " BRUKK! ~~ kyuhae/

**PS** : para cast hanya milik sang pencipta segalanya dan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat, mereka juga milik pribadi dan keluarga. Tapi klo readers ada yang ikhlas #readers : gak ikhlas tuh.. CHO KYUHYUN boleh yah buat author.. ^^#ditembak mati sparkyu

**Nb** : mungkin sebenarnya memang sudah banyak FF dengan jenis seperti ini, tapi author jujur klo ini adalah murni hasil pemikiran author siang dan malam. Apabila ada kesamaan judul, tempat, nama cast, dan alur cerita. Ini tidak ada unsur kesengajaan dan tolong Harap dimaklumi…. ^^mian klo bahsanya campur campur dan PLEASE! Tolong direview ja biar jdi penambah semangat author ^-^… n no plagiat!

Story-

"itu dia! Kejar…. ! jangan sampai dia lari lagi!" teriak salah satu dari mereka. Aku pun berlari dan terus berlari. "hae hyung….. tolong aku…!" teriakku dalam hati sambil masih terus berlari. Tak lama dada ku mulai terasa sesak .

Haaahhh…hhaa…hhaa.. kena..pa… di..sa..at se..pe..rti ini pen..yak..itku ha..rus kam..buh … hahh… sesak… paru..par..uku…"

sudahku usahakan berlari, tapi paru paruku tetap sulit untuk digunakan bernafas. untunglah sudah sampai depan rumah, semoga mereka tak mengejarku lagi. Dan …

BRUK! Semuanya mendadak gelap

Donghae pov

Hari ini aku sedang ingin pulang cepat dari pekerjaan menjijikan itu. Bayangkan … saat aku sangat ingin pulang cepat untuk bertemu kyu, aku mendapatkan tugas dadakan lagi! Owh tidak!.

Kalian tau? pekerjaanku ini selalu kututupi dari dongsaengku, kyu. Aku tak ingin dia tau karena ini adalah pekerjaan yang amat sangat buruk dimatanya, ya aku menjadi seorang mafia.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya inilah kemampuanku selain aku tak menyelesaikan sekolah, aku pun hanya mampu untuk memegang senjata. Itu pun aku pelajari dari setiap games yang ku mainkan bersama kyu. Dan untungnya kyu adalah anak yang cerdas, jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan uang haram itu. Aigo! Aku jadi ingin semakin bertemu dengan adik kecilku itu. Untung saja tadi ada eunhyuk...

**Flashback...**** disini author pov aja y^^**

"hyukie..! bantu aku selesaikan tugas ini!" teriak donghae sangat kencang dilorong

'berisik! Jangan sampai siwon sajangnim mengamuk karena keberisikan yang kau buat!' bisiknya marah

"ne... mianhae.." balas nya tersenyum tanpa dosa

"ya sudah ayo kita bicara sambil jalan saja"

"memang apa yang perlu aku bantu? Tumben sekali" Tanya eunhyuk sambil membuang botol minum jusnya.

"aku ingin pulang cepat hyukie... tolong aku ya..!" aegyo nya dikeluarkan, masa bodo orang dijalan menganggapnya apa.

Dia terlihat berpikir, "hyukie ayolah.. ayo.. mau dong..." rengek donghae

"hmm.. ya sudah asal aku dapat traktiran makan sepuasnya di kedai yang baru itu!" jawabnya sambil menunjuk kedai baru didepan gang tempat mereka bekerja. Huh... dasar matre... -.-||| batin donghae

"ne...ne,... langsung kerjakan ya.. ^^ aku mau buru-buru pulang"

"ok.. yang penting traktiran ada besok" ujar eunhyuk sambil tersenyum, tapi menurut donghae itu adalah senyum paling menyebalkan milik sahabatnya

"ne...gomawo…^^" jawab donghae tak ikhlas dan langsung berlari menuju motornya

**Flashback end**

Donghae pov

Hua! Untung ada hyukie...^^ walau dia matre -.-v tapi lumayanlah.. membantu juga... aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu kyu.. kyu... tunggu hyung..^^ sebelumnya aku membeli kaset game limited edition dulu untuk kyu

Saat sampai didepan rumah dari kejauhan aku melihat seseorang yang tengah berlari. Tunggu! Sepertinya itu kyu...

Tapi baru saja aku ingin memanggilnya dia langsung terjatuh didepan gerbang rumah, dan aku langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"kyu.. gwenchana saeng?" ujarku sambil terus menepuk-nepuk pipinya, tapi tak ada tanggapan darinya.

Aku langsung menggendong dan membawanya kedalam rumah dan meletakannya ditempat tidur miliknya juga meletakan kaset gamenya.

Saat aku ingin mengambil handuk untuk mengelap keringatnya, kyu memanggilku dengan pelan.

"hyung..." lirihnya

"ne kyu.." aku berjalan menghampirinya tapi dia langsung menutup matanya lagi dan terlihat sulit untuk bernafas

"kyu apa dadamu sakit?" tanyaku panik

Dia hanya mengangguk saja. aku langsung menghubungi yesung hyung, dokter keluarga kami. Kenapa aku memanggilnya hyung? Karena sewaktu aku dan kyu masih kecil kami sering diajak main kerumahnya selain itu tempat prakteknya tidak jauh dari rumah.

Setelah memeriksa kyu, dia bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang membuatku makin khawatir pada dongsaengku

" kenapa pneumotoraksnya bisa kambuh lagi hae?"

"molla hyung, tadi sebelum pingsan aku melihat dia berlari. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa dan dia langsung pingsan begitu saja" balasku sambil terus menatap dongsaengku yang sudah terlelap mungkin karena obat yang diberi oleh yesung hyung.

"mm.. mungkin penyakitnya kambuh karena dia terlalu kelelahan akibat berlari tadi, aku akan memberi resepnya dan tolong ambil obatnya diapotik, dan juga donghae tolong jaga kyuhyun ya. Aku khawatir akan penyakitnya ini" ujar yesung hyung sambil membereskan perlengkapannya

"ne uisa ^^ " ledek ku

" Gomawo, aku pasti akan selalu menjaganya. Lagi pula dia satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa."

Dan yesung hyung pun langsung tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutku

"aigo… sudah ku bilang panggil aku yesung hyung saja"

"khkh.. ne hyung,, sekali lagi gomawo"

"kau ini gomawo gomawo terus, sudah tidak usah sungkan gitu sama hyung mah… ok aku kembali dulu ketempat praktek, ada pasien yang sedang menunggu di klinik"

"ne.. sekali lagi gomawo dok eh… hyung.. mianhae aku lupa tadi ^^"

"cheonmanaeyo saeng, "

Kyuhyun pov.

Hah… saat ini dadaku masih terasa agak sesak gara-gara dikejar oleh orang-orang berbaju hitam itu, kira-kira siapa ya mereka? Aku sangat penasaran

"kyu kamu sudah bangun?" tiba-tiba hae hyung membuyarkan lamunanku

"eh… hyung, nde aku sudah bangun"

"apa masih terasa sesak?" tanyanya sambil mendekat kewajahku

"gwenchana hyung, sudah tidak terasa sesak" jawabku sambil mendorong muka hae hyung menjauh dari mukaku, huh… kebiasaan sekali dia. Selalu saja begitu setiap aku sakit.

"kyu kenapa kamu berlari-lari seperti tadi? Kamu dikejar-kejar siapa?" Tanya hae hyung yang penasaran juga

"molla hyung… aku juga tidak tau, tapi tadi aku dikejar-kejar oleh orang-orang besar yang berbaju hitam. Mereka mengejarku terus sampai aku mengumpet pun mereka tetap menungguku, salahku apa ya?" Tanya pada hae hyung

"hah? Berbaju hitam?"

"ne.."

Tiba tiba donghae hyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat dan tatapanya itu.. sungguh tatapan itu baru pertama kali aku melihat dari wajahnya yang lembut, tatapan itu menunjukan amarah yang menyeramkan. Sampai-sampai aku pun jadi bergidik ngeri

"w…wae hyung?" tanyaku takut-takut

"oh… ani.." dia langsung merubah raut wajah dengan tersenyum malaikatnya lagi

Itu aneh… sangat aneh…

To be continue~~

Mianhae reader klo ffnya terlalu sedikit, mood author sempet hilang tadi gara-gara save-anya sempet ngaco…


	3. Chapter 3

**Black line – part 3**

**Main cast :** Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, member super junior (walaupun gak akan nongol semua #^_^ pea~ce!)

**Genre :** tragedy, action, brothership

**Rated** : k+

**Summary** : 'Ah sial kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang mereka incar?' / "Ah, Hyukie. Bantu aku ya, bantu aku mencari Siwon" / "Aku, sepupumu" / KYUHAE! KYUHAEWON

**PS** : para cast hanya milik sang pencipta segalanya dan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat, mereka juga milik pribadi dan keluarga. Tapi klo readers ada yang ikhlas #readers : gak ikhlas tuh.. CHO KYUHYUN boleh yah buat author.. ^^#ditembak mati sparkyu

**~~warning typo~~**

**Donghae Pov**

"Kyu, hyung ke kamar dulu ya. Hyung mau istirahat, besok hyung kerja pagi. Kamu juga tidur ya saeng, istirahat. Besok tidak usah sekolah dulu" alasanku agar terhindar dari pertanyaan yang lebih aneh lagi darinya

"Tapi hyung besok aku ulangan matematika, aku harus masuk besok" elaknya

Tidak itu berbahaya untukmu Kyu, kau sedang diincar. Aku harus terus melindungimu bagai manapun caranya

"Tidak Kyu. Apa kau mau membuat Hyungmu ini khawatir?" ujarku dengan bermuka sok sedih

"Aish… aku sebal sama muka jelekmu, hyung" kesalnya sambil menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut yang tadi digunakannya

"hahaha… aku ini hyungmu, mukaku jelek kau juga pasti jelek" ledekku yang dibalas dengan gerakan kaki ditendang dalam selimut –ngambek

Setelah meyakinkan diri kalau Kyu sudah tidur, aku bergegas kedalam kamar dan menumpahkan kekesalanku.

'Ah sial kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang mereka incar? Apa salahnya? Aku harus meminta penjelasan dari Siwon' emosiku keluar dengan pelampiasan bantal yang ku lempar ketembok dengan kencang

Kalian tau kenapa aku memanggil siwon tanpa embel-embel sajangnim tidak seperti eunhyuk, karena dia adalah adik sepupuku. Siwon adalah adik sepupu yang berasal dari adik appaku , adik sepupu yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun bahkan Kyuhyun sekalipun. Terkecuali appa, eomma dan adik appaku itu. Dia terlahir dari istri pertamanya sebelum bercerai dengan adik appaku itu dan meninggal karena sakit.

Dia menuruni pekerjaan appanya yang tewas kecelakaan sebagai Bos mafia besar di kota Seoul ini. Appa juga meninggal karena ikut mengeluti pekerjaan ini, sedangkan eomma meninggal saat melahirkan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan kelahiran Kyuhyun dengan meninggalnya eomma. Karena Kyuhyun adalah dongsaengku, dongsaeng tersayangku. Tak akan ada yang bisa menyentuhnya sedikitpun, tanpa terkecuali siwon sekalipun.

**Author Pov**

"Kyu bangun… sudah pagi!" donghae menggerak gerakan tubuh adiknya itu dengan pelan

"eugh… 5 menit lagi ya hyung" ucapnya dengan mengacungkan kelima jarinya dihadapanku

"Hey anak malas! Bangun! Atau aku tidak akan memberikan kaset game limited edition yang kemarin aku beli untukmu" ancam donghae sambil menyeringai

"ha? Kaset…" rancau Kyu

"Ya sudah, ku berikan pada Eunhyuk saja kaset gamenya" ujar donghae sambil meninggalkan adiknya yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya

"KASET!" teriak Kyuhyun nyaring bangun dan mencoba mengejar hyungnya

BRUK!

Suara Kyuhyun terjatuh, saking semangatnya mengejar kaset –hyungnya- tanpa menyadari kalau selimutnya masih tersangkut diujung ranjangnya

"Ough… sakit hyung" lirih Kyuhyun memegang bokongnya yang membuat Donghae langsung membantunya berdiri

HAP

"hahaha… aku dapat kasetnya!" teriak Kyuhyun senang sambil berjingkrak jingkrak

'Ya tuhan, apa benar ini dongsaengku ? ternyata hanya diluar saja dia terlihat tertutup dan pendiam aslinya parah! jarang sekali anak ini berteriak jingkrak-jingkrakan, sekalinya teriak kayak orang kesetanan' pikir donghae takjub dengan tingkahnya

**Kyuhyun Pov**

"Kyu, hyung berangkat dulu ya" ujar Hae hyung sambil mengacak rambutku dan menengguk habis susu yang tinggal setengah

"Ne hyung, hati-hati. Jangan lupa makan siang dan kalau bisa pulang cepat usahakan sebelum jam makan malam ya. Kyu punya kejutan untuk hyung" ucapku tersenyum, hahaha… tiba-tiba ide mengalir diotakku.

"oke, akan hyung usahakan saeng. Yang penting jangan yang aneh aneh sampai membuatmu kelelahan. Kau harus lebih banyak dirumah dulu sekarang, hyung takut penyakitmu kambuh lagi" ujarnya cerewet

"oke hyung oke. Aku tidak akan keluar rumah dulu sekarang" kesalku

"haha…. Dongsaeng hyung jangan ngambek gitu ya. Nanti hyung bawakan ek krim deh" rayuannya tidak mempan. Hyung kira aku anak kecil apa

"Tak mutu rayuan hyung"

"hahahaha…"

Ah… Hae hyung sudah berangkat, saatnya aku beres-beres rumah dan nanti sore aku mau masak makanan yang enak enak.

Hahaha … gak yakin sih enak apa gak, tapi mencoba itu tidak salah kan.

**Donghae Pov**

Aku sudah berkeliling mencari Siwon atau pun tangan kanannya, tapi kenapa tidak ketemu ya. Ah sial, dimana mereka

"Hey! My best friend! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan" suara yang jugaku tunggu mengagetkanku

"Ah, Hyukie. Bantu aku ya, bantu aku mencari Siwon boc.. eh maksudku Siwon sajangnim" oops.. hampir saja aku menyebutnya bocah sialan.

"Owh, memang kau tidak tau. Dia kan mau kerumahmu tadi, memang sudah tidak ada ya? Berarti sudah berangkat" jawabannya membuatku terkejut

"MWO? Mau apa dia kerumahku!" kesalku menatap Eunhyuk garang

"Mol.. lla… aigo Donghae kau menyeramkan menatapku seperti itu" aku tau tatapan tadi pasti membuatnya takut, jarang jarang aku seperti ini

"Hyukie, bantu aku lagi oke!"

"bantu apa?"

"Bantu menyelamatkan dongsaengku!" teriaknya sambil menariknya ke atas motorku

**Kyuhyun Pov**

TOK… TOK… TOK…

"Siapa ya?" huh.. mengganggu kegiatanku saja. Masih berantakan nih kuenya, aigo… bentuk apa ini? Jauh sekali dengan yang dibuku

TOK… TOK… TOK…

"Sebentar!" cerewet!

"Siapa sih?" tanyaku berteriak

"Aku, sepupumu" ujar sebuah suara yang membuat kyuhyun bingung

"? Sepupu?"

**To be continue**

Ciluk! Ba! Hahaha… author ngeselin ini balik lagi dengan lanjutin FF yang dah dari kapan tau belum di update update. Penyakit malas selalu menyerang aku nih. Dari males makan, males ngerjain apa-apa sampai males ke kamar mandi pun menghadang.

**Owh ya, ada info penting~**

Tadinya FF yang "Don't Crying My Son, Saranghaeyo" dah dibuat kerangkanya. Tapi aku rombak, dilanjutin lagi aku rombak lagi. Sampai bener- bener ngeblank sama alurnya. Bisa jadi hasilnya akan lama sekali, atau malah kalau bener bener gak ketemu jalannya aku bakal hapus dulu disini. Nanti kalau dah lancar otak authornya. Bakal dipublish lagi sekaligus Chapternya.

Oke terimakasih atas kunjungannya.

**Review! ^^**

**-Promo BLOG-**

HAHA… selalu dan akan selalu. Kunjungin blognya author ya di** kyurievil . wordpress . com **(hilangkan spasi)

Sip~ promo udah~

Bye

**SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA! ^^  
>puasa pertama membawa berkah nih buat author~ ^^ panas!<strong>

**-gyurievil-**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Black line – part 4"**

**Main cast :** Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, member super junior (walaupun gak akan nongol semua #^_^ pea~ce!)

**Genre :** tragedy, action, brothership

**Rated** : k+

**Summary** : Eugh… / ""Hai… kau sudah sadar anak kecil?"/ "Tenanglah… kali ini kau akan merasakan bagai mana rasanya tubuh penuh darah dan hanya didiamkan"/ KYUHAE! KYUHAEWON

**PS** : para cast hanya milik sang pencipta segalanya dan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat, mereka juga milik pribadi dan keluarga. Tapi klo readers ada yang ikhlas #readers : gak ikhlas tuh.. CHO KYUHYUN boleh yah buat author.. ^^#ditembak mati sparkyu

**~~warning typo~~**

"Kau sepupuku?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mempersilahkan Siwon duduk di bangku ruang tamu yang terlihat rapi itu. Tanpa sadar ia lupa dengan Kue yang niatannya akan dijadikan kejutan untuk Donghae.

"Ne, aku sepupumu, Siwon imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Siwon hyung. Memangnya Kau tidak pernah diberitahu ya oleh hyungmu?" ujar Siwon yang duduk dengan kaki sebelah kanan diangkat ke atas paha kirinya

"Aniyo…" ujar Kyu menyesal kemudian duduk dan memberikan botol air mineral yang selalu ada dimeja ruang tamu kepada Siwon. Maklum, namanya juga Kyuhyun. Air pun bisanya yang instan saja

"Hhahaha… gwenchana, dengan siapa kau tinggal disini selain dengan Donghae hyungmu?" Tanya Siwon mengangkat air mineralnya dengan isyarat –aku-minum-airmu-

"Ah ya silahkan. Aku? Aku hanya tinggal dengan Hae hyung saja, tapi terkadang Eunhyuk hyung suka menginap disini"

"Kemana orang tuamu? Aku tak melihatnya"

JLEB… pertanyaan itu membuat Kyuhyun diam.

Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah diberitahu Donghae dimana orang tuanya sekarang berada.

Ya donghae tidak pernah memberitahukannya dimana orang tua mereka sekarang berada, donghae hanya takut kalau dongsaeng kesayangannya itu akan sedih jika mengetahui bahwa orang tua mereka telah tiada.

"Aku tak tau dimana mereka" jawabnya lesu

"Oke tak apa…mianhae" sahut Siwon

Kyuhyun hanya mengagguk dan membalas dengan senyum sedih

" Mau kau ikut denganku?" lanjutnya dengan suara yang sangat datar

"Kemana?"

"Ketempat hyungmu bekerja"

"Wah benarkah?!" ujar Kyu kaget, Hyungnya tidak pernah memberi tahu apa itu pekerjaannya sehari-hari dan ini adalah kesempatan besarnya untuk melihat pakerjaan hyungnya yang paling disayang itu.

"Ne" jawab Siwon singkat

Bayangkan, dipikirannya sekarang Hyungnya sedang bekerja dikantor. Mengetik tugas tugas kantornya didepan komputer, mengangkat telepon dari klien sambil menghadap kekomputernya dan menggunakan dasi sebagai ikat kepalanya sebagai penyemangatnya bekerja

"khkh…" tawa kecil Kyuhyun keluar

"Ne, Aku mau. Kau juga bekerja bersamanya ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon

"Ne, aku atasannya disana"

"Wah… hebatnya. Sebentar ya. Aku ganti baju dulu" ujar Kyuhyun bankit meninggalkan Siwon menuju kekamarnya

oOoOo

"Ah … sial!" kesal Donghae menendang batu kerikil

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang padamu, jangan lewat jalan sempit itu. Aku tahu kau sedang terburu-buru, tapi ingat juga tempat itu pun lumayan berbahaya untuk pengendara motor besar sepertimu" kesal Eunhyuk karena Donghae melewati jalan sempit yang banyak batu batu tajam dan membuat bannya kempes.

"Ah… itu bengkel. Ayo kesana" teriak Eunhyuk mendorong motor Donghae dengan cepat begitu pula donghae.

oOoOo

"Hyuk… HYUK!" teriak Donghae saat sedang memperhatikan jalan didepan Bengkel tempat tadi mereka menambal Bannya.

"wae!" jawabnya kesal menatap temannya itu dari bangku tunggu

"Itu kau kenal jugakan mobil itu kan?" Tanya Donghae sambil terus memandang mobil itu

"Mobil mana?" Tanya Eunhyuk berulang dan bangkit

"Itu mobil Siwon kan dan yang didalamnya itu Kyuhyun, Kyu didalam mobil Siwon. Kau melihatnyakan?" panik Donghae

"KYU!" teriak Donghae dan langsung berlari mengejar mobil Siwon yang berjalan lumayan kencang

oOoOo

**Kyuhyun Pov**

KYU!

' ah seperti ada yang memanggilku? Tapi siapa ya?' batinku mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling mencari seseorang

"Ada apa? Mencari sesuatu?" Tanya Siwon hyung padaku

"Ne, seperti ada yang memanggilku" jawabku padanya yang duduk tepat disampingku

"Mungkin itu hanya ilusimu saja"

"Ah ya… mungkin saja"

Aku kembali menatap keluar jendela, kecanggungan sedang terjadi saat ini. Kami hanya saling diam, Siwon hyung hanya fokus pada Ipadnya dan supir juga hanya fokus pada apa yang dikerjakannya. Bosan sekali.

Saat melewati jalan besar telihat sebuat toko kue tart yang sedang ramai pengunjung, pasti rasanya sangat enak sampai-sampai tempat itu banyak pengunjungnya. Aku ingin membelikannya juga satu untuk Hae Hyung.

'AH… Kue itu! Masih belum selesai lagi, semoga nanti setelah aku pulang Donghae hyung belum melihat hasilnya' batinku mengingat kue yang aku tinggalkan didapur dengan malang

"Hyung boleh nanti setelah melihat tempat Hae hyung bekerja kita mampir ke toko kue itu?" tanyaku kepada Siwon Hyung yang masih sibuk dengan Ipad di tangannya

"Hahaha… andwe… nanti keburu tidak enak, akan sangat lama nanti kita disana" balasnya tetap terfokuskan pada benda kotak itu dengan tatapan serius

"Owh lama ya" lirihku

Entah kenapa perasaanku malah tidak enak ikut dengan Siwon hyung saat ini. Hea hyung, padahal aku akan melihatnya sebentar lagi. Ah perasaan apa ini?

"Masih jauh kah hyung? hoamm" Tanyaku penasaran. Mengantuk sekali. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah tadi dirumah.

"Lumayan, kau tidur saja dulu. Mungkin akan membuatmu bosan kalau menunggu sampai" jawabnya yang sekarang telah meletakan Ipadnya di antara kami dengan keadaan mati

"Ne, kalau sudah sampai bangunkan aku ya " ujarku mulai mutup mata.

oOoOo

**Donghae Pov**

"Mau dibawa kemana dongsaengku olehnya nyuk? aku tau ini bukan jalan menuju markas" gumamku pada Eunhyuk yang sedang memegang erat pinggangku.

"Manaku tau. Pelan pelan Hae. Kau mau mati ya?" ujarnya sambil memukul punggungku

Ne, sekarang aku tengah membawa Motor sportku dengan keadaan sangat kencang. Tadi tak lama setelah melihat mobil Siwon lewat, ban motorku akhirnya selesai ditambal. Dan langsung aku menarik Eunhyuk yang sedang membayar uangnya kepada kasir bengkel yang ternyata seorang yeoja. Genit sekali dia.

Lagi pula mana bisa aku jalan pelan seperti kura-kura ditengah kepanikan ini.

"Mana bisa nyuk! Aku harus cepat mendapatkan Kyu dari tangan Siwon. Aku takut dia terluka, kau kan sudah tau ceritanya tadi dijalan" ya sambil mendorong motorku tadi akhirnya aku menceritakan kejadian lengkapnya pada sahabatku itu

"Ne ne, tapi pelan sedikit. Aku belum menikah" lirihnya

"Ne" balasku tapi tetap saja aku mengebut dan makin kencang malah. Eunhyuk hanya mampu mengeratkan lebih kencang pegangannya dipinggangku.

**Author Pov.**

Eugh…

Lenguh seorang namja pucat dengan rambut ikalnya. Dia tidak sadar dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Eumm eum…" suaranya tertahan

"Eum eum.." masih tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara

"Hai… kau sudah sadar anak kecil?" tiba – tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Dia sangat ketakutan saat ini.

"Eum eum…emm eumm ummm" hanya itu yang dapat dibalas namja bersurai ikal itu.

"Tenanglah… kali ini kau akan merasakan bagai mana rasanya tubuh penuh darah dan hanya didiamkan"

**To be continue~~**

Yap yap~ selesai juga chap ini. Mian ya author nya lelet update terus T,T

Mian disini kalau disini masih banyak Typo's~ kejar target maksudnya ^^ hehehe

Ok.. mohon Review..~ semangat author loh~

Mian belum bisa bales review~

**Thanks to **

**Cho Audrey|savory pancake|schagarin|Kyuminjoong|leeminji elf|kyukyu712|Blackyuline|Dew'yellow**

Gomawo~~ annyeong~

**-Gyurievil-**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Black line – part 5"**

**Main cast :** Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, member super junior (walaupun gak akan nongol semua #^_^ pea~ce!)

**Genre :** tragedy, action, brothership

**Rated** : k+

**Summary** : / KYUHAE! KYUHAEWON

**PS** : para cast hanya milik sang pencipta segalanya dan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat, mereka juga milik pribadi dan keluarga. Tapi klo readers ada yang ikhlas #readers : gak ikhlas tuh.. CHO KYUHYUN boleh yah buat author.. ^^#ditembak mati sparkyu

**~~warning typo~~**

Buagh…

"Eum…" suara pilu kesakitan itu tertahan dari mulut seorang namja yang sudah lemas tak berdaya.

"Rasakan!"

Buagh…!

"Eum!" sungguh itu adalah tendangan paling menyakitkan bagi seorang penderita Pneumotorax seperti Kyuhyun. Tendangan itu membuatnya yang sudah lemah terpaksa harus merasakan kesulitan bernapas juga, hingga membuatnya hilang kesadaran.

"Ini tendangan terakhir untukmu" Bisik suara itu dengan nada dingin kepada Kyuhyun yang sudah pingsan dilantai penuh debu dengan penutup mata yang masih terpakai

Tapi saat kaki namja itu mulai terangkat, tiba tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsinya

"Stop!"

"Wae?! Tadi kau menyuruhku untuk membuatnya merasakan juga penderitaan appa, tapi kenapa kau menyuruhku berhenti sekarang!" kesalnya pada seseorang yang mengganggu kegiatannya tadi

"Hey saeng. Apa kau merasa senang menyiksa anak itu saat keadaannya sudah pingsan?" Tanya orang itu kepada namja yang ternyata dongsaengnya sendiri.

Reflek si dongsaeng langsung melihat Kyuhyun yang memang sudah pingsan.

"Aniyo Siwon Hyung, aku tak tau kalau bocah kecil ini sudah pingsan" Balasnya dengan kesal yang sudah mulai mereda.

"Oke, biarkan dia merasakan ketenangan terlebih dahulu. Kau tak ingat ya kalau anak ini mempunyai penyakit gangguan pernapasan? Lihat lah. Napasnya saja sudah tak beraturan seperti itu. Pindahkan dia kembali ke kursi! nanti setelah dia kembali sadar, Kita buat dia merasakan bagaimana rasanya tubuh penuh darah itu" Perintah Siwon yang langsung di kerjakan oleh dongsaengnya

"Ugh… berat. Ck. Kerempeng-kerempeng nih bocah berat juga ya" Gumam namja itu

"Memang kau tak merasa kerempeng… Ryeowook" balas Siwon pelan –sangat- tersenyum dan berjalan akan meninggalkan kamar gudangnya itu

"Wookie… Hyung kembali kemarkas dulu ya. Kau akan ditemani Bodyguard untuk menjaga anak kecil itu, ingat! Jangan siksa dia sebelum ada aba-aba dariku" titahnya

"Ne hyung, Tapi besok pagi aku harus kuliah dulu"

"Ne, asal kau atur saja"

o

**Donghae Pov.**

"Argh…. Kemana perginya mereka?!" kesalku menjenggut rambut setelah kehilangan jejak mereka. Saat ini aku dan Nyuk ada di trotoar jalan, hanya duduk dan kesal. Sialan si brengsek Siwon itu!

"Hae, tenangkan pikiranmu. Tenang… tenang… dan tenang"

"Ah. Apa-apaan kau! Disaat begini masih bersikap begitu!" ujarku kencang padanya. Cerewet sekali dia buat aku makin kesal saja.

"Kalau kau tak tenang, Kyu bisa makin lama kita temukan. Berpikir dan berpikir kemana dia dibawa"

"Aku panik Nyuk! Kau tak akan pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya seorang Hyung yang kehilangan dongsaengnya dan dalam bahaya. Kau tak akan pernah!"

oOo

Setelah dari tadi hanya saling diam, aku kembali mengingat apa yang aku ucapankan kepada Eunhyuk. Kejam sekali aku telah menyakiti perasaan sahabat terbaikku ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, ku beranikan diri untuk berucap

"Nyuk… Mianhaeyo~ aku tak bermaksud mengingatkan kenangan burukmu" ujarku penuh penyesalan padanya dan langsung meraih tangannya dengan kedua tanganku

"Ne, gwenchana. Itu memang kenyataankan kok. Aku hanya seorang diri didunia ini dan hanya kau dan Kyuhyun yang aku kenal dan… tak apa pula aku tak memiliki dongsaeng. Aku sudah merasa kalau kalian adalah keluargaku, saudara kandungku. Bolehkan kalau aku menganggapnya begitu?" tuturnya panjang. Sungguh itu sangat membuatku makin merasa bersalah padanya.

" Sekali lagi mianhae Nyuk"

"Haha… iya santai saja denganku, hey bagai mana jawabanmu! Boleh tidak?" dia kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang tadi ia tanyakan sebelumnya sambil pura-pura marah.

Haha orang ini~ ketara sekali pura-puranya.

"Boleh, sangat sangat boleh. Kau boleh mengaggap kalau kami adalah saudara kandung, keluargamu., kau pergi dari apartemen jelekmu dan tinggal dirumah kami juga tidak apa-apa"

"hmm… kau selalu bilang begitu ya, tapi sekarang ini aku masih belum bisa meninggalkan tempat itu. Hehe aku masih menunggak" ucapnya yang membuat aku langsung sweetdrop

Apa-apaan dia itu, memangnya selama ini uangnya dipakai apa?, Memang dasar orang pelit.

"Hey hae~ ayo kita cari Kyu lagi, aku sepertinya curiga dengan suatu tempat" tiba-tiba ucapannya mengagetkanku

"Dimana?!"

"Kau ingat tempat dimana kita melakukan tugas atas bos perusahaan Kim itu?"

Ah ya! Aku mengingatnya. Itu gudang di bukit Gangnam

"Tapi, apa kau yakin disana Kyu berada?"

" Sangat yakin. Kau tau kan, kalau gudang itu memang biasa digunakan Siwon untuk membawa setiap sandranya" jelasnya

"Ne, aku tau…" lirihku. Kyu, hyung harap Nyuk benar

"Ayo cepat!" ujarku lagi langsung menarik tangan Nyuk dan berlari ke jalan.

"Hae…! Pelan! Stop!… kau main tarik saja! Kau tak ingat? Kita tadi berhenti karena motormu bensinnya habis, dan motormu ada disana! Bukan dijalan raya seperti ini, bukit gangnam sangat jauh!"

"hah…hah… owh ya! haha hampir lupa, aku ambil motor dulu dan kita akan beli bensin di pom persimpangan sana"

oOoOo

**Kyuhyun Pov**

'hmmgh… '

Seluruh badanku sakit sekali, aku ingin meregangkan otot badanku tapi ikatan ditangan ini masih terasa sangat kuat. Apa lagi mata dan mulutku masih tertutup. Aku lapar dan juga haus, kemana Siwon hyung dan orang yang menendangku ? huftt…" kenapa jadi begini. Donghae hyung… tolong aku"

KRIET…

Suara pintu, siapa yang masuk? Siwon Hyung? Atau yang semalam?

"Eummh…" aku membuat suara yang masih tertutup lakban agar aku dapat mengetahui siapa orang itu

"Pagi pagi kau sudah berisik bocah kecil, ini makananmu" ternyata bukan yang semalam ataupun Siwon hyung.

Tiba-tiba orang itu membuka penutup mataku dan meletakan makanannya di depan kursi yang aku duduki. Payah. Bagai mana aku harus makan kalau mulutku ditutup seperti ini.

"Eummmm… " gumamku sambil menunjuk arah mulut dengan mata

"Owh ya, aku lupa. Mulutmu ya? Tapi nanti saja deh kau makannya. Tunggu bos besar dan bos kecil datang" kemudian dia pergi meninggalkanku sendiri lagi dengan keadaan makanan dihadapanku dan aku yang semakin lapar. Menyebelkan sekali dia!

KRUKKK… (bunyi perut)

"hee Hunnn! Hhm hahamm (Hae Hyung! aku lapar) " teriakku yang mungkin hanya akan terdengar seperti gumaman belaka oleh mereka diluar

'Hyung… hiks …. Sayuran itu tak apa mengisi perutku hiks, asal aku makan' batinku sedih, melihat makanan dihadapanku dan mengingat aku paling malas makan kalau Hae hyung memasak sayur. Demi semua gameku, PSPku, laptopku dan segalanya aku rela untuk kali ini makan makanan kambing itu.

Eh… tapi tunggu. Bos besar? Bos kecil?

'Siapa? Bos besar dan kecil? Kalau bos besar mungkin aku tau itu Siwon hyung, tapi kalau bos kecil? Siapa? ataumungkin yang semalam?'

"Hey, lelah juga ya" suara dari luar, mungkin para penjaga

"Ne, tapi kali ini bos kecil sedang tidak ada, jadi kita harus ekstra menjaga bocah ingusan itu" apa? Ingusan. Awas saja mereka

"Iya, kira-kira kau tau tidak kenapa bocah itu disekap disini?"

"Molla, memang kau tau?"

"Aku dengar dia adalah dongsaengnya si Donghae"

"HAH! Masa? Kau tau dari mana?"

"Langsung dari bos besar kemarin, kan aku yang mengantarnya kemarin kerumah Hae"

"Memang ada masalah apa dia dengan Bos?"

"Itu karena…"

"HEY! KALIAN! Kerjaannya mengobrol saja!" tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan mengagetkanku, ini suara Siwon hyung!

**Kyuhyun Pov End**

**Author pov**

"HEY! KALIAN! Kerjaannya mengobrol saja!" teriak Siwon yang datang secara mendadak membuat kedua anak buahnya yang sedang mengobrol kaget.

"Mianhae, Tuan besar" jawab kedua anak buahnya sambil menunduk

"Ah… sudahlah. Sudah kalian beri Kyu makan?" tanyanya yang langsung membuka pintu ruangan dimana Kyuhyun disekap.

"Belum Tuan besar. Mianhae, kami ingin mmenunggu kedatangan tuan dulu" jawab salah satu anak buahnya

Siwon hanya diam saja didepan pintu, memandangi seseorang yang memiliki kulit putih pucat didepannya, sedangkan yang dipandangi membalas pandangannya dengan dingin.

"hauhhahat…!." Dengan kilatan penuh amarah, Kyu bergumam dengan sangat kencang

**TBC **

Ooppppsss…. .. Author jarang upadate ini akhirnya munculllll khkhkhkh... Bukan bawa lanjutan ff yang lain, mian ya. Laptopku harddisknya sempe error jadi banyak savean yang hilang. Terpaksa ngetik ulang... T.T

Gomawo yang koment. M ianhae belum bisa bals satu2, semoga gak bosen2 ya. Hehehe lagi lanjut ngetik yang lain walau pake hape . Peluk semua readerrrrrrssssssssss. Muach

**Gyurievil**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Black line – part 6"**

**Present story By Gyurievil**

**Main cast :** Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, all member Super Junior And Other cast—

**Genre :** tragedy, action, brothership

**Rated** : k+

**Copyright****2013**

**This is my imagination. go away plagiator, don't forget to review ^^ And Don't bashing**

**Summary** : chapter 6 UPDATE / "ERRMHG!" / "hm… pelan-pelan! Sakit tau!" / "Sekali lagi kau mengatakannya, akan ku buat kau menggantung diatas sana!" / "Ini baru awalan pembalasan dendam keluargaku, Cho Kyuhyun /

**==Black Line==**

O0o0o0o0O

**Sebelumnya-**

Siwon hanya diam saja didepan pintu, memandangi seseorang yang memiliki kulit putih pucat didepannya. Sedangkan yang dipandangi membalas pandangannya dengan dingin.

"Hauhhahat…!" dengan kilatan penuh amarah, kyu bergumam kencang.

**Selanjutnya-**

O0o0o0o0O

**==Black Line==**

O0o0o0o0O

Author Pov.

"Apa?! Kau menganggapku jahat?!"ulang Siwon sambil mendekat kearah dimana Kyuhyun sedang duduk dengan tatapan marah.

Walaupun tatapan Siwon itu mampu membuat nyali Kyuhyun agak ciut tapi anggukan mantaplah balasan darinya. Baru kali ini dia sangat membenci seseorang seperti Siwon yang membiarkannya kelaparan, sesak dan ketakutan disaat bersamaan. Siwon terus maju mendekat dan langsung memegang dagu Kyuhyun dan makin lama makin kencang meremasnya.

"ERRMHG!"

Remasan itu sangat kuat membuat Kyuhyun memekik sangat kencang. Jelas saja pekikannya sangat kencang, remasan itu mampu membuat dagu Kyuhyun sangat merah setelah remasan itu lepas.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakannya, akan ku buat kau menggantung diatas sana!" teriak Siwon sambil menunjuk arah dimana terdapat tali panjang sebanyak dua buah yang menggantung dari atap ke bawah dan disampingnya terdapat kursi entah untuk apa.

Walaupun sudah ditunjukan seperti itu oleh siwon, Kyuhyun tetap memandang Siwon dengan tajam.

"Hmhm hm hm?" gumamnya yang jelas tidak dimengerti oleh Siwon. Kemudian dia menyuruh bodyguardnya untuk melepaskan lakban yang terdapat dimulut Kyuhyun.

"hm… pelan-pelan! Sakit tau!" tarikan bodyguard pada lakban dimulutnya sangat kencang hingga terasa perih pada bagian bibirnya.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh" balas Siwon dingin

"ish… salah apa aku sama kamu!?" teriak Kyuhyun kesal sambil memaju-majukan kursi tempat dia duduk.

"Teriak sekali lagi, kau akan tau akibatnya! Ikat dia disana!" kesalnya

"Hey… tunggu jangan pindahkan aku kesana, kalau disana aku tidak kuat untuk berdiri lama" Kyuhyun memohon dengan tatapan merananya, tapi sungguh itu memang muka paling merana yang Kyuhyun punya. Dia takut berdiri lama karena akan membuatnya sangat sakit pada bagian dadanya, duduk saja sudah lelah apalagi berdiri. Bodyguard itu terdiam menatap Siwon dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Bos…?"

"CEPAT!"

PRANG!

Sebuah piring yang berisi makan malam untuk Kyuhyun dibanting sangat kencang oleh Siwon, pecahannya berserakan disegala tempat. Kyuhyun menatap nanar harta perutnya kemudian menatap perut malangnya.

'Sabar sayang'

Dan dengan cepat para bodyguard itu langsung melepaskan ikatan Kyuhyun dan menariknya dengan cepat sehingga membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh

"Aoww… pelan bisa kan?!" kesalnya Kyuhyun malah berdampak membuatnya tidak siap untuk bangun sehingga ditariklah tubuh ringkih itu.

"Hyung…hiks"

"Hiks… hae hyung…" hanya itu ucapan Kyuhyun sebelum bodyguard itu mengangkat tubuhnya keatas kursi dan mengikat kedua tangannya kemudian membiarkan Posisi tangan Kyu terangkat sehingga ia diposisi berdiri sekarang.

Setelah melihat Kyuhyun sudah terikat, Siwon berjalan kehadapannya dan mengatakan

"Ini baru awalan pembalasan dendam keluargaku, Cho Kyuhyun. Tarik kursinya!"

"ARRGHHH"

O0o0o0o0O

O0o0o0o0O

**==Black line==**

O0o0o0o0O

O0o0o0o0O

"Hae … mengumpet disini …" ajak Eunhyuk yang menarik tangan Donghae kedalam semak ilalang.

"Apa disini kelihatan? Aku ingin kesana biar lebih dekat" balas Donghae hendak berdiri

"Diam. Lihat itu… ada dua penjaga disana. Kau ingatkan, selain didepan pintu ada penjagaan juga disetiap jendela bahkan pentilasinya. Biasanya tempat ini selalu sepi kalau tidak ada penyekapan. Masa kau lupa sih?! "

"Aku ingat, tapi aku mau kesana"

"Kau mau menolong Kyuhyun atau membuat kita bertiga terbunuh disini juga?" pilihan dari sahabatnya itu mampu membuat donghae diam.

"… dan aku makin yakin sekarang Kyunnie disekap disana, bukannya tempat ini pasti sepi penjaga kalau tidak ada penyekapan" lanjut Eunhyuk sambil memperhatikan gedung itu.

"Kau bisa mengatasinya?"

"…"

"Hae, kau bisa mengatasinya?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi, memperhatikan temannya yang hanya diam menatap gedung itu entah dengan pandangan apa.

"Hae, jangan melamun dong… !"

"haa? Apa? Yang didepan pintu itu kan yang aku atasi bodyguardnya? "

Eunhyuk mengangguk sebagai balasannya

"Kau punya strategi?"

Hanya seringai tenang saja yang Donghae tunjukan pada sahabatnya dan itu membuat Eunhyuk ikut menyeringai.

"Oke, kita atur strategi dulu" donghae mulai memberitahukan strateginya kepada Eunhyuk, ternyata sedaritadi dia melamun itu sedang memikirkan strategi apa yang dibutuhkan untuk menyelamatkan dongsaengnya.

O0o0o0o0O

**Donghae Pov.**

" Hyukkie, aku ingat kalau ada jendela disebelah kanan gedung itu. Biasanya jendela itu dijaga lebih banyak orang dari pada yang dipintu" ya aku tau itu karena Siwon selalu menyuruhku berjaga disana, ia tau musuhnya pasti akan mengincar tempat yang memang terlihat menjadi celah padahal menjadi boomerangnya. Sebuah anggukan dari Hyukkie adalah jawabannya. Ya Tuhana, Semoga rencana ini berhasil.

"Jadi kau mau pilih yang mana? Pintu atau jendela?" Tanya Hyukkie padaku yang sedang membuat gambar peta letak gedung itu.

"Jendela, Jendela adalah pilihanku" instingku mengatakan Kyu ada didekat Jendela itu. Jendela yang memang berada tepat di depan kamar itu. Kamar penghabisan.

**Donghae Pov End.**

O0o0o0o0O

O0o0o0o0O

**Author Pov.**

"ARGHHH…. LEPASKAN AKU…. SAKIT…. TANGANKU SAKIT…. TOLONG!"

DEG…

Donghae diam. Dia mendengar suara orang yang paling disayanginya, Kyuhyun.

"Hyukkie…" suara Donghae terdengar sangat pelan dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sahabatnya

"Aigo… Donghae itu, Kyu!" PANIK. Ucapan sahabatnya itu makin membuat Donghae panik.

**_To be continue_**

O0o0o0o0O O0o0o0o0O O0o0o0o0O

_Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Sedikit kah? #evilsmirk _

_Klo mau protes tentang sedikit…. gak papa deh ya heheheheh. Kapasitas otak author pengen chapter ini sampai sini. ^^ _

**_Balasan Review :_**

**_**_thiefhanie . fhaa_**_**_: iya ini update lagi. Gomawo reviewnya._

**_Ratnasparkyu: _**_Gomawo. Aku juga suka FF brothership, tapi yang Kyuhyun oppanya merana. Ehehehe_

**_dew'yellow: _**_lama ya? Mianhae. Dendam apakah yah… ditunggu aja ya. Gomawo udah review_

**_scha: _**_lama bgt ya… mianhae.. ehehe aku juga ngetiknya harus baca ulang juga good untuk seorang aku masih terlalu jauh chingu. Tapi makasih bagt pujiannya. Ne, aku juga berpikir gitu, untuk seseorang yang kejam seperti wookppa disini terlalu imut dipanggil Wookie. Tapi lucu aja, org jahat panggilannya imut. Sesuju? Gomawo udah review_

**_casanova indah: _**_Yuhuuu… iy__a ini dilanjut kok. Gomawo reviewnya_

**_cho fikyu: _**_ iya ini dilanjut kok, yang lain juga bakal dilanjut. Gomawo mau sabar, otakku gak sejenius Kyuppa dan bumppa, ehehehe. Gomawo reviewnya._

**_Cho Ryushin: _**_iya Mrs . bakpia… aku lanjut nih. Gomawo udah review ya saeng._

**_Arum Junnie: _**_Haeppa lagi proses datang tuh. Aku juga kasihan sebenrnya sama Kyuhyun oppa tapi suka dia merana (?)_

**_Kkyu32: _**_serukah? Gomawo. Mianhae lama. Ini dilanjut kok. Gomawo reviewnya_

**_lee minji elf: _**_aku suka komentar ini. "_yg penting d lanjut" _sip… ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya_

**_Desviana407: _**_ yey… gomawo udah review, ini dilanjut kok._

**_heeehyun_****_: _**_iya akhirnya update juga. Mian ya lama. Penasarannya ditunggu lagi ya. Gomawo udah review._

**_careon88_****_: _**_eh? Kok baru review sekrng sih? Ehehehe becanda. Gomawo udah review ya. Eehehe mian pendek. Ini pendek juga kayaknya. Mianhae sekali lagi. Gomawo udah review._

**_princess Kyunnie_****_: _**_ kya… eonni miss u. ya aku kadang kepikiran bgt pengen buat wookppa yang klo diff lain cengeng dibuat jadi kejam. Aishh… apakah terlihat jahat dia? . iya eonni… tunggu ya. Lagi menunggu inspirasi yang segar. Kyakakaka. Gomawo eonni udah review_

**_Han: _**_ehehe ditunggu kelanjutannya. Iya pastinya gitu. Disaat gak ada makanan enak pun author terpaksa melirik sayuran *tos bareng Kyuppa. Gomawo udah review_

**_yumiewooki_****_: _** _ahahaha jarang-jarangkan wookppa jadi bos kecil. Iya pengen liat wookppa jadi karakter yang jahat gak cengeng terus. Kira-kira hubungan apa ya? Ditunggu ya. Gomawo reviewnya._

**_Ratih: _**_nih aku lanjut. Gomawo ya buat reviewnya_

**_siskasparkyu_****_ : _**_ehehe aku juga kasihan sih sama Kyuppa. Nih udah dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya_

**_xiaokyu : _**_annyeong… salam kenal. Nih dilanjut. Gomawo ya reviewnya._

_Sekali lagi, gomawoyo buat yang review. Review kalian semangat aku._

_Sebelumnya…_

**_HAPPY EID MUBARAK buat semuanya… minal aidin walfaidzin …. Mohon maaf lahir batin ya readers tersayang.._**

**_author banjir makanan dirumah… yang mau datang kerumah boleh. Siapin SALAM TEMPEL ya buat authornya_**

**_gyurievil,_**

**_sign_**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Black line – part 7"**

**Present story By Gyurievil**

**Main cast :** Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, all member Super Junior And Other cast—

**Genre :** tragedy, action, brothership

**Rated** : k+

**Copyright****2013**

**This is my imagination. go away plagiator, don't forget to review ^^ And Don't bashing**

**Summary** : chapter 7 UPDATE / "Sudah eomma, appa ada tamu. Katanya _ahjussi_ ku tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya"/ " Mobil tuan… jatuh kejurang…"/"Ini semua Karena laki-laki itu, chagi! Eomma mau kau balaskan dendam appamu bersama Wookie pada ahjussi sialmu itu ataupun pada anak-anaknya"/ "Hyung… sakit…." / "ARGG… sial kau Cho Kyuhyun!"/DOR… DOR…/

**==Black Line==**

O0o0o0o0O

**Siwon Pov.**

"ARGHHH…. LEPASKAN AKU…. SAKIT…. TANGANKU SAKIT…. TOLONG!"

PLAK

"Aish… bocah sial, kau berisik sekali" kesalku setelah menampar pipinya, tapi akhirnya itu membuatnya diam.

"Hyung … sakit… hiks … tolong lepaskan tanganku… hiks… Biarkan aku menapaki lantai, hyung… hiks sakit" dia menangis, kali ini terlihat sangat seperti anak kecil yang dipukuli appanya. Kasihan juga.

HAH… !

Apa apaan kau Choi Siwon. Ingat apa yang telah dilakukan Appanya kepada keluargamu.

**Flashback-Author Pov**

"Appa… siapa dia?" permainan game antara ayah dan anak terhenti begitu saja, ketika seorang tamu yang Siwon tidak kenali tiba-tiba langsung berdiri disampingnya

"Dia _ahjussi_ mu wonnie, sudah sana jaga dongsaengmu saja dikamar. Bantu eomma ya, appa mau ngobrol dulu" Ujar Choi Yesung. Ya, appanya adalah Choi Yesung yang sangat kaya dan memiliki perusahaan yang beroperasi di dalam kegiatan sosial masyarakat. Namun hanya orang-orang tertentu yang tau tentang pengoprasian gelapnya dengan perdagangan senjata berbahaya.

"Ne, appa" kemudian Siwon kecil yang berumur 15 tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa langsung berlari kekamar yang dimana eommanya sedang menemani dongsaengnya tidur . Umur Dongsaengnya masih sekitar 7 tahun, jadi memang masih harus ditemani tidurnya berbeda dengan Siwon yang sudah mampu untuk tidur sendiri.

"Eomma… " Siwon langsung memeluk tubuh eommanya dari belakang,

"waeyo, chagi? Sudah main sama appa nya?" Tanya eommanya bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dari ranjang dongsaengnya yang berbentuk Mc Queen dan memeluk Siwon dari depan

"Sudah eomma, appa ada tamu. Katanya _ahjussi_ ku tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya" ucapan bocah itu mampu membuat sang eomma diam dengan pikirannya sendiri 'Mau apa dia datang kerumahku?'

"Eomma kenapa? Kok diam?" Tanya Siwon yang bingung melihat eommanya terdiam.

"Ah, gwenchana chagi. Temani wookie dulu ya. Eomma mau menemani appa didepan. Kasihan dia sendiri"

"Ne , eomma" balas siwon langsung mengambil posisi tiduran memeluk dongsaengnya seperti dia melihat eommanya tadi

"Eomma, appa kemana?" Tanya Siwon pada eommanya yang terduduk di sofa ruang tamu

"Eommamu sedang pusing Wonnie, biarkan dia sendiri ya" jawab Kim ahjussi , dia adalah Dokter keluarga disini sekaligus orang kepercayaan Yesung, appanya.

"Eomma sakit? Sini wonnie pijitin kepalanya" Siwon berjalan mendekati tubuh eommanya yang sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan putihnya, kemudian mencoba menarik tangannya.

"Diam Siwon, eomma bilang jaga wookie. Bukan menyusul eomma kesini" bentak eommanya membuat Siwon terkejut

"Eomma kenapa? Mianhae… Siwon punya salah ya sama eomma. Mianhae jeongmal mianhae eomma" lirihnya kemudian menangis membuat eommanya merasa bersalah

"Maafkan eomma , Wonnie. Eomma hanya panik saja. Appamu berangkat mengantar pesanan barang sendirian" jawaban dari eommanya itu membuat Siwon bingung

"Memang barang apa eomma?" tanyannya lagi

'mungkin memang ini saatnya memberitahukan semua padanya'

"Kim tolong kau susul suamiku, aku akan disini menceritakan semuanya pada anakku" suruhnya pada dokter keluarganya itu.

"Anda yakin nyonya, tak perlu ku temani?" Tanya Dokter Kim

"Tidak, tolong selamatkan suamiku. Apapun taruhannya. Hanya itu pintaku" ujarnya kemudian membawa Siwon keruang keluarga dan menceritakan segalanya tentang perusahaan dan pekerjaan appanya itu.

Kring… Kring…

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Yeoboseyo. Nyonya, mianhae… mobil tuan… "_ ucapan Dokter Kim terpotong ditelepon

"Kenapa mobil suamiku?" potong cepat Nyonya Choi

" _Mobil tuan… jatuh kejurang…"_

"…"

"_Nyonya Mianhae…"_

"ANDWE….! Pasti semua karena si_ Cho _itu ya, Kim?"

"_Bukan Nyon…"_

TREK… sambungan diputus paksa oleh Nyonya Choi.

"Eomma kenapa?" Siwon yang bingung melihat eommanya marah-marah ditelepon baru memberanikan diri bertanya setelah eommanya meletakan teleponnya dengan tetesan air mata.

"Appa mu nak, appamu tewas" akhirnya tangisan Nyonya Choi keluar dengan keras sambil memeluk anak pertamanya dengan erat

"Ini semua Karena laki-laki itu, chagi! Eomma mau kau balaskan dendam appamu bersama Wookie pada ahjussi sialmu itu ataupun pada anak-anaknya" titah Nyonya Choi sebelum malamnya sang eomma ditemukan gantung diri gudang rumah keluarga mereka.

**Flashback Off**.

"Hyung… sakit…." Aghhh sial dia masih saja mengeluarkan suaranya

"Sumpal lagi mulutnya, aku benci suara rengekannya" suruhku pada salah satu bodyguard dan pergi meninggalkan suara yang mungkin akan membuatku berubah pikiran.

O0o0o0o0O

"ARGG… sial kau Cho Kyuhyun!" kesalku membanting vas bunga yang ada diruangan khusus untukku di gudang ini. Ruangan ini memang disiapkan untuk tempat perencanaan pembunuhan dan perakitan senjata, selain menjadi ruangan untuk istirahatku.

TOK … TOK …

CEKLEK

"Bos… anak itu apa harus diapakan lagi, dia terlihat kesulitan bernapas dan pucat sekali diwajah juga keringatnya yang banyak sekali" ahh aku sudah tau jadinya kalau menyekap anak penyakitan seperti itu.

"Hyung… aku datang" akhirnya yang aku tunggu-tunggu datang

"Wookie… urus anak tak berguna itu, cek dadanya apa penyakitnya kambuh. Kalau kau bingung panggil saja Kim ahjussi untuk mengurusnya. Dan gunakan inhaler ini" suruhku pada dongsaengku yang memang baru saja pulang kuliah

"Hyung, aku baru pulang" kesalnya

"Urus anak itu, atau kau merasakan tidak kuberi uang jajan selama sebulan penuh" marah, sangat marah aku. Punya dongsaeng yang malasnya minta ampun.

"Aish… ya ya… aku kerjakan" jawab Wookie kesal namun tetap menjalankan apa yang disuruh Siwon dan mengambil inhaler itu kemudian langsung menuju ruangan yang ditempati Kyuhyun sekarang

**Kyuhyun Pov.**

"Hiks… ugh… ugh" walaupun aku yakin rintihanku tak akan membuat siwon hyung melepaskanku, karena memang pasti dia tidak akan mendengarnya. Mulutku dilakban lagi, tanganku yang sudah kurus dibiarkan menahan beban tubuhku. Aku yakin, tanganku pasti merah sangat merah.

HEUGH…

'Ah sial, dada ku malah sakit disaat seperti ini'

CEKLEK

"Tuan kenapa diam saja" aih… aku butuh obatku saat ini bukan butuh orang tak dikenal ini.

"…heumm…" napasku, paru paruku sesak sekali

"Kau kesakitan ya tuan? Sini ku lepaskan talinya" baik sekali orang ini mau melepaskan ku. Kemudian tali yang mengikat kedua tanganku dilepaskan olehnya dan aku dibiarkan dalam posisi terlentang karena memang posisi sesak seperti ini masa aku harus duduk atau bertelungkup

"owh ya, aku lepaskan lakban dimulutmu dulu. Mianhae tuan klo tarikan ini akan menyakitimu" ujarnya lagi

Cara berbicara orang ini lembut sekali sangat berbeda dengan Siwon hyung, bos kecil yang mereka katakana dan para bodyguard menyebalkan itu

"Apa ada yang sakit tuan?" pertanyaannya tidak mampu ku jawab dan hanya menunjukan posisi dadaku yang sangat sakit

"Heugh…a…ku… butuh… obat…ku" ku paksakan suaraku untuk keluar dan setelahnya semuanya gelap

**Author Pov.**

"Loh Kim ahjussi, bocah ini mau dibawa kemana? Katanya sakit?" Tanya ryeowook pada Dokter Kim yang sedang menutup pintu ruangan tempat Kyuhyun disekap tadi sambil menggedong Kyuhyun dipunggungnya

"Aku bawa ketempatku, disana ada tabung oksigen juga alat medis lainnya" jawab orang yang dipanggil Kim ahjussi oleh Ryeowook tadi

"Ohh… oke lah, tumben sekali Kim ahjussi menyimpan seperti itu. Mau kembali jadi dokter ya?" Tanyanya lagi sambil mengikuti langkah Dokter Kim

"Aniyo, sekarang hanya alat itu saja yang tersisa setelah meninggalnya Tuan besar dan nyonya besar tuan muda dulu, jadi aku harus menyimpannya" katanya dan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang terdiam

'Appa, eomma bogoshipoyo' lirihnya

"Ah, ahjussi… ini inhaler untuk bocah itu dari Siwon Hyung" Ujarnya kemudian mengikuti Dokter Kim keruangannya.

**Eunhyuk Pov.**

"Hyukkie… perasaanku makin tidak enak pada Kyuhyun" ucapan Donghae menbuat kita makin panik, tapi aku yakin Donghae pasti lebih panik terhadap Kyuhyun dari pada aku.

"Hae, aku akan mulai dari pintu dulu, ingat lindungi aku. Pegang senjata ini dengan tenang dan jangan panik" aku mencoba menenangkannya. Aku tau dia lebih mahir dariku saat tembak menembak. Tapi untuk saat ini aku sedikit khawatir padanya setelah dia mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun tadi. Dia jadi terlihat tegang.

"Oke" jawabnya dan aku langsung berjalan perlahan menuju bodyguard yang memang saling kenal itu denganku

"Hai Bro" sambutku pada mereka

"Hyuk, sedang apa kau disini. Kau sedang tidak ditugaskan disini kan?" jawab Shindong yang memang sudah mengenalku.

"Aniyo, aku hanya rindu kalian. Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanyaku kembali sambil merangkul kangin yang sedang membersihkan telinganya sambil duduk.

"Lepaskan! Kami sedang berjaga. Kau tidak dengan Si bocah hiperktif itu?" kesalnya padaku sambil melepaskan rangkulanku

"Aniyo, tapi Shindong Hyung dan Kangin Hyung… untuk saat ini mianhae" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Khawatir mereka akan ingat kalau aku ini sahabatnya Hae. Memang panggilan Hyung tak pernah aku sebutkan untuk mereka karena memang didalam organisasi ini tidak terlalu mementingkan tua muda selama status mereka sama

"Tumben kau memanggil kami dengan…"

DRRTTZZ… "Bruk"

"Hey apa apaan kau Hyuk" Teriak Shindong

"Mianhae…"

DRRTTZZ… "Bruk"

"Donghae, bergerak mereka pingsan" ujarku pada Handsfree yang aku gunakan di telinga sebelah kananku

"_Oke hyuk"_

Sambil menunggu Donghae aku meminum kopi yang ada di meja dekat kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Kangin

"Hey… pakai diminum segala, kita kearah jendela sekarang" ujar Donghae berdiri tepat dihadapanku

"Ehehe… haus Hae, kau mau minum? Ya ini belum tersentuh sepertinya" balasku

"Tidak , kita harus selamatkan Kyuhyun sekarang" jawab Donghae berjalan meninggalkanku menuju kesamping sebelah kanan yang aku pasti menuju jendela utama target kita. Kemudian aku berlari mengejarnya yang memang sudah tidak terlihat. Tapi…

DOR…

DOR…

"Ah tidak! Hae!" Teriakku panik

_**To be Continue***_

_Apa ini peningkatan soal lamanya aku update? Ehehehe lumayan 4 hari jaraknya dan ini baru dikerjakan awal saat jam 10 pagi hari ini. Maklum masih suasana lebaran, mumpung libur kerja sama kuliahnya._

_*mau sedikit cerita juga—sebenernya aku lagi sakit flu berat dari kemarin sampe susah napas karena emang mampetnya itu bikin haduh … pusing kepala. Tapi ada dari satu reviewers yang bikin aku malah makin semangat ngelanjutin FF ini, terimakasihsekali untuk reviewnya yang bilang __**"aku harus belajar nulis dulu" **__sempet sedih juga karena saking gak bagusnya ff yang aku buat dia gak sanggup baca sampai akhir ffku ini. Mianhae kalau karyaku agak mengganggu Reviewer terhormatku itu. Tapi itu yang membuat aku makin terdorong, 'apa kalau aku cepat update dia akan tertarik sedikit saja?' ya mudah-mudahan lah._

_*sekian cerita sedikit gaje yang author mau bagi. Mian ya,_

_Sekarang __**Balasan Review:**_

_**Pandagame: **__yey chingu yang pertama, gomawo udah review. Penasaran dendam Siwon? Apa yang dichapter ini sudah sedikit menjelaskan? _

_**Ratnasparkyu: **__ahaha iya, aku juga bersyukur akhirnya bisa dilanjut juga. Yak! Kita sama bgt. Temen-temenku juga pada tau kalau aku suka FF kyuhyun oppanya merana. Gak merana gak akan seru Soarkyu kejam kita. Gomawo reviewnya_

_**Siskasparkyu0: **__ehehe mian sudah membuat menunggu lama, tapi kali ini lebih cepet kan. Panjangnya gak seberapa tapi semoga gak membuat chingu menunggu lagi. Gomawo reviewnya_

_**Aisah92: **__review yang paling kocak, apa mimpi hantu sampe si author epil ini muncul? Haha pendek ya? Mianhae. Emang lagi mampunya sampe segitu aja. Apa chapter ini termasuk cepat updatenya? Gomawo udah review ya. Thanks buat semangatnya_

_**AriskaXian: **__trimakasih protesnya. Aku lebih suka reviewer yang protes tapi menujukan namanya kayak chingu. Gomawo reviewnya, ini udah lumayan cepet kan?_

_**Lee minji elf: **__Terima kasih, ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya_

_**Oelfha100194: **__mianhae, chapter kmrin memang pendek bgt. Tapi emang segitu kapasitas authornya. Daripada gak update ya. Ahaha… apa disini udah mulai kelihatan dendamnya? Klo belum tunggu chapter besoknya ya. Gomawo udah review._

_**Desviana407: **__iya akhirnya update juga ya. Diapainkah udah liat dichapter ini? Ne, apa ini lumayan cepet? Pertanyaannya aku jawab "kenapa chingu updatenya lama bgt?" karena feel aku terkadang gak ngalir kesini aja. Aku masih punya ibu yang memang harus di tuntun untuk kemana-mana bahkan makan pun harus dibantu. Tapi aku tetep seneng bisa membantu beliau. Selain itu aku ini orangnya gak bisa fokus terlalu lama. Efek dari kecelakaan motor beberapa tahun lalu yang buat aku sedikit bermasalah dikepala. Jadi klo lagi ngetik ff dan tiba-tiba ada yang manggil atau ada suara-suara. Udah pasti bakalan ilang mood ngetiknya dan lumayan butuh waktu buat munculin lagi. Dan satu lagi, ehehehe aku suka lupa sama alur ff yang aku buat sendiri. Bukan untuk dikasihanin ya aku cerita kechingu. Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan chingu yang pasti dipertanyakan juga oleh reviewers lain. Gomawo reviewnya._

_**Guest: **__klo chingu bilang FF aku jelek, emang kenapa? Kloudah tau jelek kenapa harus dibaca?__** DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. ENOUGH!**_

_**Bunnykyunnie : **__annyeong, minal aidinwalfaidzin juga. Kenapa kyuhyun oppa dapet peran penuh derita terus? Karena aku suka. Ehehehe aku malah sengaja searching di Google tentang "__**fanfiction Kyuhyun merana" **__ mantap pasti nemuin banyak. Aku suka. Gomawo reviewnya_

_**Cath0797: **__gomawo reviewnya. Ini udah di update lagi chingu_

_**heeeHyun: **__mianhae membuat chingu menunggu. Mian ya lagi enak-enak aku cut gitu aja. Habis bayar si Kyu itu lumayan mahal buat FF ini. Kekekek *justKidding , mana salam temple buatku?_

_**Ah… akhirnya selesai. Tinggal beberapa chapter lagi atau malah bisa chapter besok bisa jadi chapter akhir, tergantung feelnya y.**_

_**Mian ya sempet ada curhat gaje ataw ada balasan yang kurang mengenakan. Kosong-kosong kita masih dalam suasana bulan penuh maaf.**_

_**Mohon maaf lahir batin reviewers…**_

_**Gyurievil,**_

_**sign**_


End file.
